


Family Far Removed (But Still There)

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Gen, Harry James Potter is Alyssa Potter, Timeline changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist
Summary: Alyssa Potter has always wondered what her mothers parents were like. She never would have imagined the world that would unfold before her when she finally went looking.
Relationships: Past Jethro Gibbs/Shannon Gibbs
Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/664229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!!!
> 
> Happy to see you here after such a long time. Life kinda kicked me in the butt for a while and with the current situation I am incredibly lucky to be where I am. 
> 
> To everyone who has stuck around, favourited, commented, kudosed and subscribed I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> But for now??
> 
> ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Alyssa Potter goes looking for her remaining non-magical family eight years after the end of the Second Blood War. She is in contact with Dudley, and when he learns of what she was doing, he convinced Petunia to tell him about her parents.

She told him what she knew, that she was adopted by her stepfather when her mother married him. When she had finished telling Dudley of her memories growing up, she mentioned that her father had once talked of another little girl, one named Shannon.

He had said that he regretted leaving her, that he wished he could have taken her with him but that her mother wouldn’t have ever let him. He said that he wished that Petunia would have gotten to know her younger sister.

Petunia tells that she doesn’t know where Shannon was, only her name and that of her father’s ex-wife. She tells Dudley of Joanne and Shannon Fielding.

Dudley tells Alyssa everything, and wishes her luck in tracking them down.

Alyssa prepares to travel to America to track down her other living family. She is unaware that Shannon was married, that she had a child, or that she had been killed.

After several months of work tracking her down, during which she strikes up an online friendship with a lovely woman by the name of Regine Smidt, she manages to find Joanne who was on vacation in Paris. She travels to Paris, where she also gets the chance to meet Regine in person, to meet up with the woman her Grandfather left.

In Paris, she meets Joanne and finds out what had happened with the rest of her family. She also has lunch with Regine, and the two charming gentlemen she works and travels with.

During her meeting with Joanne, Alyssa had been told that Shannon had married, had had a child, she was excited to meet them, until Joanne told her that they had both been killed. Alyssa is devastated, as this was the last link she had to her maternal family. When their dinner was over, Joanne has told her that she couldn’t tell her much on what Shannon and Kelly had been like later, that they had moved away from her when Shannon’s husband, a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had redeployed with the military.

But Gibbs could tell her, all she had to do was find him. Joanne tells her that he had been working with NCIS last she knew. And thus, Alyssa’s next destination was set.

Washington DC, here she comes.

* * *

Alyssa arrives in DC, the night of October 30th. She sleeps in a hotel for the night before heading off to the Navy Yard the next morning, after finding directions of course.

She gets to NCIS around 9am, and at the front desk asks if an Agent Gibbs worked there. Receiving a positive answer, she asks to be allowed to see him.

A security guard moves to take her up when he spots a newly arrived Timothy McGee. He hands Alyssa over to him and they go up to the bullpen, where McGee leads her over to Gibbs’ desk and introducing her before taking a seat at his own desk, looking over curiously.

Gibbs’ looked up at her and is startled at the semi-familiar face of a woman he had never met.

“Agent Gibbs? Leroy Jethro Gibbs?”

When Gibbs’ nodded a confirmation, she continued.

“I’m Alyssa Potter. You don’t know me, but Joanne told me where to find you. I’m Shannon’s niece.”


	2. The Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of the Altered Universe

Set NCIS Season 4 – Right after Gibbs’ comes out of retirement

1954

Leroy Jethro Gibbs born

1956

Joanne Fielding married Mac Evans

1958

March – Shannon Evans was born

September - Shannon 6 months old, Joanne and Mac divorced, Joanne retaking her maiden name and giving it to Shannon as well

1959

March - Mac remarries Rosemary Morcombe and adopts her 4-year-old daughter Petunia as well

May - Rosemary is pregnant with Lily

1960

Jan30 - Lily born

March27 – James born

1979

Lily pregnant with Alyssa

1980

Alyssa Potter born

1981

October31 James and Lily killed

November1 Alyssa goes to live with Petunia

1982

Gibbs and Shannon marry

1984

Kelly Gibbs born

1991

Shannon and Kelly murdered

September1 Alyssa goes to Hogwarts

1992

Gibbs joins NIS

NIS becomes NCIS

1998

May8 Battle of Hogwarts

2006

Alyssa looks for other family members

October31st Alyssa meets Leroy Jethro Gibbs

October31st Season 4 Episode 6 ‘Witch Hunt’

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been a long time, but I am looking to hopefully be more active soon. I have recently started a new job, but I do have time off every week, so some new things should be popping up soon.
> 
> For those of you who are fans of Hiding Out at Cross Academy, be on the lookout.  
> I will hopefully have the next chapter out before the end of September. I also have some changes to make to the existing chapters, just to help it flow better for future chapters, so keep an eye on it. 
> 
> Last but not least, tell me what you think of this. I don't know if I will do anything more with it, as I'm not too sure how Alyssa would actually change the NCIS universe much but it's always fun to hear/read feedback.


End file.
